invizipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Flameclaw
Apperance Flameclaw in pup form looks like a cross between a scorpion and a dragon. He has small spikes along his back and the head of a dragon. His pincers are made of fire and his tail acts like a flamethrower. In colt form, he has a curved bit on his head and his teeth are sharper. his spikes are longer, his tail is longer and now has spikes on the sides of the end. In max form, Flameclaw gets wings, making it look more like a dragon or firefly. His spikes get bigger and go green, his teeth grow sharper and also turn green. Biography Deep in the egyptian desert, in a climate so hot it set his body on fire, lives the Flameclaw. A strange scorpion-like creature, Flameclaw combines poison and fire in a fatal cocktail, spiced with an arogant personality. This creature is really king of the desert and is notorious for behaving as such. How To Capture You can capture the Flameclaw in two different ways. In the 1st and 3rd Game, you need to surround it in a circle of flame. Hold R to shoot your flamethrower and aim with the PSP camera. When you run out of fuel shake your PSP until the meter fills up again. Flameclaw is caught in the mission High Flying. In the 2nd Game, you have to help him escape from an island of your old InviZimal memory. Aim with the PSP camera to a spot you would like him to walk and press X. Walk to all the X markers and avoid pit traps. Invizimals Shadow Zone: Say yes to playing the first game and choose when prompted. InviZimals The Lost tribes : Put up the trap but all you can away and circle around Flameclaw but make it fast release the R button and it's done. In-Game Apperances Flameclaw is a popular invizimal, being one of the three invizimals you could pick at the start of invizimals shadow zone, and a Dark InviZimal aswell. A colt was used by Farak, a member of the Petra club and a max by Makakoa, a member of the Hawaii club. A level 8 Colt and a level 9 Max were also used by Ricardo, the boss of the Mayan Jungle tournament. A flameclaw costume was released in little big planet 2 as part of the InviZimals Costume Kit. Fighting Flameclaws are fire InviZimals. Flameclaws have 32 attack when they reach max attack, making them one of the strongest attacking InviZimals. Their strong attack is a burn, making them brilliant against Jungle InviZimals. Poison is a Flameclaws quick attack so they're a good choice against Ocean InviZimals. Stats On Level One Life 100 flameclaw max.jpg|A Flameclaw max on a polished surface Flameclaw pup.jpg|An angry looking Flameclaw pup sitting on a blue carpet. Flameclaw Max.png|A flameclaw max standing on a desk. Flameclaw Colt (2).jpeg|A colt in one heck of a bad mood. flameclaw colt.jpeg|A flameclaw colt sitting on a white bed. DARK FLAMECLAW.png|Dark Flameclaw|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_InviZimals|linktext=This page for the story of the Dark InviZimals. Dark blue.png|scan to catch Flameclaw Little big planet invizimals kit -flameclaw.jpg|Little Big Planet Flameclaw Costume|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/Little_big_planet_InviZimals_kit|linktext=This page for the full costume kit. Little big planet invizimals kit -flameclaw 2.jpg|Little big planet flameclaw costume|link=http://slamizivni.wikia.com/wiki/Little_big_planet_InviZimals_kit|linktext=this page for the full costume kit. Stamina 100 stamina recoverey 5 attack 14 armour 6 Dark Flameclaw Apperance Dark Flameclaw is grey and white with an orange trim. He has four scorpion like legs and a long tail which has a point with three spikes either side. On the tip is a funnel used to make oil slicks which he sets fire to with, literaly, a flick of his hand. His head is white and dragon like with two grey patches above its eyes. He has a crown of green horns and curved upward spikes along his back. on his shoulders are green spikes. In-Game Apperances He first made an apperance as the InviZimal that Eyota, the champion of the Native American tournament, used. He then made a second apperane as one of Dawsons 2 dark InviZimals that he can use out of random in the mission Freind and Foe. He appears for a third time as the champion of the African Dark location Tournaments. His final apperance was in the Vipers Nest club, when Dawson used him again. Stats On Level 9* Life 180 Stamina 140 Stamina Recovery 11 Attack 31 Armour 12 Biography This is a strange creature... it looks like a Flameclaw, but its... evil. Aggressive. DARK. The Dark Flameclaw we shall call him. What a really mean guy. Likes to show off, like all flameclaws do, but his attacks has been boosted and he seems to be even angrier. Use him with care. We need to learn more about these new kind of InviZimals. Trivia *Dark Flameclaw has the most frequent appearances of all the Dark InviZimals in the game. Category:Fire Category:InviZimals: Shadow Zone Category:InviZimals (Game) Category:InviZimals: The Lost Tribes Category:InviZimals: The Alliance Category:InviZimals: The Resistance